Messer or Monroe
by Daisy1966
Summary: Danny Messer is lost deeply in his thoughts, staring at a single letter pad lying on his desk in his office. Is his plan going to come out right in the end? - DL, a two part story - romance and humor. Flack, Hawkes and Adam as cameo appearance. - COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Messer or Monroe**

**Author: Daisy**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Danny Messer/Lindsay Monroe**

**Content Warning: Romance/Humor**

**Summary: - Danny Messer is lost deeply in his thoughts, staring at a single letter pad lying on his desk in his office. Is his plan going to come out right in the end? - DL, a**** two part story - romance and humor**. Flack, Hawkes and Adam as cameo appearance in the second chapter.

A/N 1: Hello, guys! Thank you so much to all of you who have read the last chapter of "Over the Grief" or added it to your Favorite Stories list! I'm also GRATEFUL for every single comment you left to let me know what you thought. It really means a lot to me! Huge, huge thank you to those who left sweet and favorable reviews for me!: maggie, karol arajo, Pandora, Jennifer P, Bluenose, afrozenheart412, Anny, Y. Furu, Reese, mint45, lily moonlight and other reviewers. *huge hugs*

Here is a new story. This story was supposed to be a part of the last chapter of my story, "Over the Grief" yet I didn't elaborate it in there. So I decided to go into details in here. You don't necessarily have to read it so as to understand this one, though. This got much longer than originally planned, so I divided it into two parts. The first chapter is about Danny's recollection of his relationship with Lindsay from day one. All mistakes are mine. Hope you like and enjoy this!

* * *

**-Messer or Monroe-**

**・Chapter 1・**

Detective Danny Messer sat at his desk, deeply thinking about something that occupied his mind. On his desk were piled up many files of paperwork as to newly wrapped up cases - completely neglected; he couldn't help but ponder over it. His fingers drumming the desktop revealed that he was overwhelmed by a massive amount of nervousness. That's because it's not too much to say that the rest of his life would depend on whether or not this plan he had mulled over and arranged elaborately was going well.

His eyes were glued on a single letter pad lying on his unorganized desk and, his mind unwittingly started to drift away - toward the only woman that was in possession of the key to his fate in her hand:_ Lindsay Monroe_.

* * *

Lindsay Monroe. _His Montana_. She was his one and only; he had miraculously got her back over eight and a half months before, though there were some moments in the days he couldn't still believe she was really with him.

She was hard to describe in a word; she was a woman of intelligence, discretion, and having a firm determination and energetic pursuit of her work. Not that she was inflexible. She had enough sense of humor and wits to take his silly banter in her stride, counter it with her own, or even challenge his teasing; she was more than that. Never before had he seen a woman like her.

His eyes were glued on her the very second he met her at the zoo on her very first case; he couldn't simply take his eyes away from her, the reason for which he himself didn't know for sure back then. Grown up with her three brothers in a land of Montana rich in nature, she was literally a brave, tough, capable and independent-minded woman. Despite being a newbie transferred from Montana, she immediately fitted in well with New York crime lab as she did everything in her power to close each single case. She had the willingness and valor to tackle any difficult case without the slightest hesitation and, she really _did_. There was something fascinating in her that he couldn't put into words. Every person who got to know her couldn't help but like her. And he himself was definitely one of them, even though he had been teasing her, called her, "Montana" from day one. At first she wasn't sufficiently impressed with him. That he knew for sure. As he knew more about her through a good number of cases they worked together, however, it gradually dawned on him that she had an entirely different aspect shaded with pensiveness behind her brightness. Even more surprisingly, she had an impregnable wall built up around her she didn't readily let anyone in. He never knew where those were coming from, yet when he became aware of this side of her, his feelings of mere attracted curiosity about her were replaced with deep concern and care. Since then he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew he had grown closer to her over past few months, but it took him quite a while to come to realize how he felt for her was beyond camaraderie or fellowship. It was when she volunteered to go undercover, making believe that she was one of the diamond thieves so as to rescue the other thief being held hostage that he revealed his true feelings; it felt so perfect that he knew he had to risk his heart. He couldn't help but feel himself falling hard for her while he pulled her shaky body into his comforting arms after her near-fatal situation was diffused. He couldn't waste time anymore; convincing himself of that way, a couple of days later he plucked up all his courage and asked her on a real date but she did not show up. When confronted by him about their relationship, she told him that she couldn't be in a relationship with him at the moment though she liked him -_ a lot_. Seeing the pain in her eyes, he sensed that something was obviously bothering her. He had no idea what it was, yet his concern about her took precedence over his own disappointment and pains caused by her rejection.

A while later, Lindsay left for Bozeman to testify for an old murder case, leaving him a card and signs it "_Montana_". When he heard from Stella that Lindsay sounded nervous about the trial, he finally found out what had been bothering her and why she had rebuffed him; it proved out to be un-dealt with trauma pertaining to the senseless murder of her friends when she was a teenager, which he couldn't even fancy from her tough-country-girl appearance. He couldn't simply be sitting on his hands anymore. Just following his heart, he lost no time flying out to Montana in defiance of exhaustion and sleepiness after he worked nonstop for almost forty-eight hours - without taking a rest or a nap other than a brief coffee break. He had never dreamed of flying half way across the country for a girl though. He wholeheartedly wanted to be there for her and support her even if all he could do was sit beside her. No sooner had he opened the door of the courtroom than his eyes locked with hers. She was sitting on the stand. Her face looked rigid with insecurity. At the very moment time itself stopped and only they existed in the world. His eyes told her he was there for her and that she could do it. As though she had read his mind all the insecurities and fear that had haunted her had completely vanished from her face, and in its place was there only firm determination. She raised her head as she stared straight forward in determination and, regaining all calmness and vigor that she needed most of all, resumed her testimony - as the only eyewitness and survivor, for the state against Daniel Katums, the man charged with murdering her three friends and the waitress. After she testified, she seated herself next to him. Her hands were firmly held in his own while they were listening to the verdict read out. As soon as the sentence was pronounced, both of them, through their entwined hands, felt something that they had never felt running through their body and filling them.

Her previous tension of nervousness which had been taut as the strings of a bow had completely disappeared ever since she returned to New York. Instead, warm air always seemed to linger around her. She brought back her brightness once she had carried, which made him feel relieved. On one night he invited her to his apartment; he didn't have any intention of other than having fun with her. All he wanted was her smile. Things, however, ended up against his initial intention. The flame that had been smoldering between them flared up enough not to put out as their pool game went on. The instant they saw in each other's eyes intense eagerness for each other, they lost their cool before stopping it. Both of them found themselves leaning into each other, intimate emotions spilling over from inside them. Before they knew it their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss their hands wandering and instantly, they felt the sparks of heat and passion race through themselves. The kiss getting deeper and lengthening between them, they got drowned in each other deeper and deeper. On the following morning eventually, they found themselves awaken on the pool table of his apartment, wrapped in each other's arms as they were drifting away bathed in the gentle sunlight.

After they had been dancing around each other for some two years, he finally crossed the line to get closeness and intimacy with her he had been craving for. In perfect contentment with his dream having come true, he had had no doubt that their happiness was supposed to last long - until the case that was to tear their relationship apart took place.

In the early stages of their relationship it was not easy for him to give a specific definition of it, still less verbalize it. Sure, he was dating her, but it was no exclusive. But now looking back, he was just afraid of any clear-cut resolution. He felt like their current comfortable, snug relationship might be ruined if he admitted how he felt for her. He was too damn scared that their relationship would change into a whole new level he had never stepped in. And with the boy's death as a trigger, he began to pull away from her and eventually ran to another woman, forcing Lindsay to confront the hurt every time he was withdrawn and aloof. She sensed his betrayal during their talk on the phone the next morning after Stella's apartment caught fire; he knew she _did_. Afterwards, she told him she had fallen in love with him and that she would find a way to fall out of love with him; he blew their relationship off, let alone her love and trust. Love and trust; he didn't realize how much she meant to him until the moment she poured her heart out to him in their shared office. Well, in all truthfulness, he had just kept on avoiding admitting and facing it while he knew it in the depth of his mind. It was only after he abused her love and trust that he had to come up against his own feelings standing in front of him like an enclosing wall. And this also caused her to lose a little life conceived inside her. He knew the boy's death had been nothing but a trigger and that it had not been a direct cause to fracture her heart. Her broken-heart was all his fault; he was weak and not so tough as he wished he could. And his weakness along with his selfishness gave rise to all the heart-wrenching things she had to confront.

Totally unanticipated revelation of her true feelings gave him some time to do some really deep soul searching about what he had done to her and why; finally he came to realize a lot of things he hadn't before, one of which was absolutely the reason he sought solace in another woman instead of his own girlfriend when he needed it most. Back then he wasn't so accustomed to sharing his own emotions with anyone else, especially as to emotional distress; it wasn't easy for him to let others in. Yet, it was somehow easy with Ruben's mother. Maybe it was just because she was honest with her grief. She dared not hide her emotions. Eventually, out of sheer desire to take his mind off an overwhelming grief and guilt, mixed up with his selfishness, he threw himself into further involvement with her - physically as well as emotionally, making himself believe it was a good thing, while he knew in the back of his head they both did nothing but use each other to make themselves feel better.

With Lindsay, on the other hand - it was a completely different story. It was complicated; he couldn't turn to Lindsay, since their relationship was no exclusive. He wasn't expecting that she would be there for him, much less dream she loved him. He was thinking she just wanted to have some normal time with him as ever. And this made him think he would have to struggle in order to be around her, which drove him to pull away from her, because at that time the last thing he needed was such normalcy and bitter struggle. Yet, all those thoughts about her turned out to be the exact opposite of the truth.

_"...'cause I've fallen in love with you, I have to figure out how to let that go."_

It was a grievous cry that she had kept bottled up deep inside her. These heartrending words and the hopeless look in her eyes, keeping tears at bay, spoke volumes: she was caring about him. Even putting aside her own heartache and loneliness, she had attempted to be there for him - solely for his sake. Heck, she _did_ love him. Sure, she said she was no good with emotional stuff, yet it didn't mean she wasn't worried about him. She just _did_ feel things deeply. Probably so deeply that they didn't show on the surface. Why had he not tried to see underneath? Why had he been so stupid as to ignore her as if she didn't exist? Hell, he wasn't thinking of her at all. He treated her in a way that had her feel unwanted, uncared-for and useless. He had flown over to Montana. Wasn't that because he hadn't wanted to leave her alone? Shouldn't he have gone to her in a desperate attempt to protect her, be there for her even if he had nothing to do for her? Shouldn't he have wanted to protect her from everything that would hurt her? For all that, why could he have done what he did to her? It was himself who had broken her heart more brutally than anyone else even though he shouldn't have allowed anything that would hurt her. Wasn't it love that he felt for her? Hell, yes! It was definitely_ love_. And just like the revelation of God another realization struck him even harder: what he did with Ruben's mother only made him, who had already been in a dark place right after the boy's accidental death, sink into the further darkness. Only Lindsay and her devotion could have brought him back into the light - in the true sense of the meaning. No matter how hard and painful it had been, he should have striven to weather any privation - together with Lindsay, the one and only woman that truly loved him, instead of taking the wrong path that he readily escaped into another woman's arms. He understood his mistake and how insanely stupid it was. He understood that he could not go on with his life without Lindsay in it. The fear that he might lose her for good made it clear that he had _loved_ her all along. And once_ this_ he could say in his mind with certainty, "giving her up" wasn't even an option in his mind.

He wanted to get her back for dear life. For that, the first thing he should do was to admit his indiscretions honestly and implore her for her forgiveness. So on that rainy day mustering up his courage, he called her and gently urged her to come over to his apartment in a frantic effort to tug at her heartstrings. She turned down his offer, however, he, out of sheer desire, dashed for her place. He poured out his heart to her to entreat her forgiveness. Unfortunately, her answer to that broke his hope to pieces. And the heart-wrenching realization struck him: he had just lost the most important thing in his life.

Unbeknownst to them both, this was only the beginning of her agony. Shortly after their split, she had her parents in Montana murdered brutally in a robbery case, and this caused her to sink even further into oblivion.

Even in the wake of all the agony that assaulted her - with its form changing, first his betrayal, her losing their baby and then her parents' violent death, she made desperate efforts not to be eaten up with grief and pains. It killed him deeply to see her tortured like that; nonetheless he made a decision that he would wait for the right time to fight for her no matter how low the chances of getting her back. In the midst of it, however, the shocking news that she might be dating someone else had this determination blown off completely out of his mind. He raced to her place, intense feelings that almost drove him crazy surging through him.

Only when he confronted her did that inexplicable feelings show their true colors; he couldn't bear other men having her, nor could he possibly allow any other man to touch her. Right from the moment he met her for the first time, his heart was hers. She was his, and he was hers, there was no other way to put it. She was the reason he lived his life. Without her, he had no reason to live and breathe. For him, she was love. Finally he gave voice to his feelings for her; he confessed her that he loved her. Only her.

Much to his surprise, she reciprocated his revelation of affection with another chance. A chance to show her how much she meant to him.

Now that he keenly realized how much decision she had made with strenuous efforts to come back to him, he wouldn't absolutely go back to old self that hadn't had a spark of sincerity like hurting the most important woman; he was not about to let her slip through his grasp. Not ever. His biggest mistake made him learn pushing her away would get him nowhere. It also helped him, who used to believe that seeking help undermined his independence and his capability of coping, stop thinking that accepting her support was a sign of weakness. He promised her that he would talk everything out with her even though it was something that was extremely challenging for him at one time or another. He devoted all his energies to let her in the deep place of his heart he had never let anyone in. Knowing that how frantically he was trying to do everything possible to be true to his word, she herself gradually learned to open up to him, letting the guard down that had been built up around her all over again for fear he might shut her out and even walk away from her at a moment's notice and, in the course of it, her grief and pains slowly ebbed away. They continued talking to enhance and deepen the understanding, trust and love for each other, and this led their relationship to grow into an unwavering level.

And after a lapse of a long time and many twists and turns, they got retied together - with body and soul.

Mere remembering that night when he finally made love to her after they got back together, his heart melted, while he felt his heart almost burst with an incredible sense of guilt every time he recalled that he had broken down her completely. Aside from their first night together, that dazzling intense night they had exchanged their renewed love over one and a half month before became something he never wanted to forget about.

_To be continued..._

* * *

******Thanks so much for reading****! ****I hope you guys liked it. ****I would absolutely love to hear from you. ****If you have a spare time, let me know what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Messer or Monroe**

**Author: Daisy**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Danny Messer/Lindsay Monroe**

**Content Warning: Romance/Humor**

**Summary: - Danny Messer is lost deeply in his thoughts, staring at a single letter pad lying on his desk in his office. Is his plan going to come out right in the end? - DL, a**** two part story - romance and humor**. Flack, Hawkes and Adam as cameo appearance in this chapter.

A/N 1: Hello, guys! Thank you so much to all of you who have read the first chapter of this story, DMed/ tweeted/ followed me or added this/me to your Favorite Stories/ Story or Author Alert list! I'm also THANKFUL for every single comment you left to let me know what you thought. It really means a lot to me! Huge, huge thank you to those who left sweet and favorable reviews!: Kates89, GeorgeAndrews, maggie, Pandora, LoveShipper, mintblue45, Jennifer P3, Y. Furu, nanda, lily moonlight, Reese, Bluenose, Anny and other reviewers. *huge hugs*

Here is the second and final chapter. All mistakes are mine. Hope you like and enjoy this!

* * *

**-Messer or Monroe-**

**・Chapter 2・**

"...Danny?"

He spun around in his chair at a familiar voice. "Huh...?" He blinked and re-focused his mind to the present from a trip down memory lane. He didn't hear her enter their office at all. "Huh, oh hey Linds."

"Tough case?"

"Uh...no. How long have you been standin' there?" he asked feeling slightly awkward.

"Long enough to notice you staring at a heap of reports, and clearly not touching a single thing in front of you." Making her way over to where Danny was sitting, Lindsay put her hands on his shoulders to make him look at her. "You alright there? Your mind seemed off somewhere else." His eyes met those of his beloved woman, who was staring down at him, anxiety circling her eyes. "I was starting to worry."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin' is all." Danny tried to behave as calmly as he could, but it wasn't enough to hide his shaky voice that revealed his upset.

Lindsay grimaced just a little. "You sure? Wanna tell me what you were thinking so hard about?" All over again she couldn't help making sure if something was wrong with him.

"Sure. I'm good. Why you askin'?" he replied keeping his tone neutral.

Her eyes didn't miss the slightest hint of his emotional agitation in his voice. "Isn't it obvious? One minute you looked serious with that worry line between your eyebrows and the next you chuckled to yourself. To all appearances, you seem a bit off. Anything wrong?" she asked anxiously.

Danny felt his heart skip a beat at her sharp insight. Of course he couldn't help but smile. The mere thought of Lindsay brought a broad smile to his lips.

"I...I didn't chuckle to myself. It's just your imagination." He rubbed at his forehead trying to hide his nervousness.

Lindsay stared at him for a moment. Her gut feeling could tell he was apparently nervous, and that he was holding out on her, but she didn't know for sure what it was. Rolling her eyes, "Hmmm...then, what's that?" she asked, pointing her forefinger at the letter pad Danny tried to crush in his hand.

"Uh...This is nothin' special," Danny answered evasively as he felt his breath hitched in his throat.

Lindsay breathed in and let out a long, pent up breath. "Danny, tell me now."

"Lindsay, please!" He was straining forwards in his seat, hoping the plea in his eyes would reach her.

_Don't ask me anymore...don't ask me...please!_

Lindsay raised a suspicious eyebrow, suddenly feeling her chest start to tighten with unease. "Why? What you don't want me to know is in it? Is that a love letter for another woman? Is that so?" she asked as she shot him a slight glare.

Panic started to rise up in him. "What? No, no, no." The word was spilling from his mouth like a leaky faucet; He loved her to death and the last thing he wanted was for Lindsay to misunderstand his feelings for her. "Don't get me wrong. I love _you_, Lindsay. If I have a woman to write a love letter, it's definitely _you_! Only you! Besides, I ain't the type of romantic stuff or somethin' like that in the first place. I suppose you already knew that, though," he was out to touch her heartstrings, his hand taking a firm grip on the piece of paper.

Lindsay cocked her head to one side and considered for a moment before answering. "Hmm..._Does_ sound plausible. Danny Messer and a love letter doesn't make sense to me."

"See, told you so." Seeing that she breathed a sigh of relief, he smirked feeling relief sweep through him. But it was only a brief moment. Danny swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat at her next words. He should have known better Lindsay wouldn't let it drop readily.

"Then why the hell did you try to hide it from me?" she asked staring back at him skeptically, hands on her hips.

Running his fingertips through his hair nervously, Danny stared back at her. "Cause..." His voice trailed off.

Lindsay chewed on her bottom lip a moment before asking, "Danny...You gave me your word that you would talk everything out with me! Didn't you mean it?" Staring at him she pressed her lips together fighting desperately back the tears that were threatening to spill. She had that look of despair in her eyes and a hint of resignation in her voice.

Seeing the pendulum of her emotions had swung immediately from unease and fear to relief and back and it almost eat up her, Danny freaked out as he felt his heart jump in his chest. Even though her pains because of his biggest mistake were healing steadily - one step at a time, she still had some worry and fear within her. Well he knew that she was still fragile and would need some time to fully trust him in. And he couldn't blame her. "Yes, I_ did_ mean it! I know I did and I'll tell you everything, babe."

Gesturing to the paper in Danny's hand, "Meaning I can see it?" Lindsay confirmed unobtrusively.

"Uhhhhh," Danny let out a defeated sigh. "...Sure." Without another word, he gave in and held out the piece of paper grudgingly.

Taking it from his hand, Lindsay gingerly unfolded the crumpled object and scanned it minutely like a forensic scientist would comb through an evidence. A moment later she raised her eyes from it and inquired, tilting her head in confusion. "Danny, can you explain to me what was written in this?"

No wonder was she confused. At the upper left of the paper was there a name of 'Danny Messer' and the next to it was 'Lindsay Monroe' - apparently in his own handwriting. At the end of the arrow extending below from the former was 'Danny Monroe', while the one from the latter was 'Lindsay Messer'. That's it. Other than that there was nothing.

"Uh...well, that's...I mean..." His voice trailed off.

"DANNY MONROE? What the hell..."

_Shit! This is no good! If she were to know it, my plan would be ruined_, he bit back a curse under his breath.

Danny immediately hopped out of his seat and held up his hand. "Lindsay, hold on! Say no more!

Her eyes whipped back at his. "Danny? What the hell's going on?"

"Listen up and give me a sec, babe."

Before offering her a chance to respond, Danny took a quick stride toward the corner of their shared office, and grabbed something out of his leather jacket hanging on the coat rack. He dropped his eyes down at the small blue velvet box in his hand for a moment to get his head together. He smiled. Then he slowly turned around to face her. Now he was all seriousness.

His eyes never once leaving hers, Danny slowly made his way over to Lindsay until he couldn't close the distance anymore, close enough that he could whisper, but far enough that he could keep eye contact.

"Lindsay Monroe, I have somethin' important to tell you. Will you listen to me?" Danny said as he felt a remarkable amount of nervousness come back.

Sensing a hint of sheer seriousness in his eyes and in his voice simultaneously, Lindsay sat up a little straighter looking straight him in the eyes. "Yes."

Danny took some deep breaths trying to calm down his pulse rate quickening rapidly, and then he looked her straight in the eyes. "Lindsay...I've been thinkin' of this ever since you gave me another chance...Uh, let's be exact, I'd been thinking before that. I have once hurt your heart...completely. Despite that, you have forgiven me as well as given me another chance to show you how much you mean to me. I know you worked hardest to trust me in again and even more amazingly, you never stopped loving me and, for that I cannot thank you enough." He paused momentarily with his eyes closed as he felt a renewed sense of guilt rise to the surface before speaking again. He could still see vividly the image of her being shattered completely and it would live on in his memory forever. He barely found his voice again and continued. "You are like a beacon in the night always showing me the way. If not for you, I would drift endlessly through time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have kids with you. I won't let you down next time around should you give me another chance to be a father. But before I realize it, I need to see your smile. You hold the key to my heart. Lindsay, come rain, come shine, I will always love you. Would you allow me to ask for your hand in marriage and be my wife?"

Lindsay found herself holding her breath. "Danny..."

A totally unexpected marriage proposal from Danny was enough to leave her speechless. For a moment Lindsay stood there as if her voice had been trapped in her throat, not comprehending what her ears just heard. She couldn't believe in an instant this was not just a dream but a reality. She hadn't expected not a bit this day would actually come even though she was sure that he loved her with his life. She had never expected he had seriously been thinking of marrying her and having children with her. Yet, this was for real. She didn't need to make sure. His sparkling pools of sterling blue eyes told her this was actually happening and that he was completely serious. She would willingly marry him and also had a feeling that maybe...maybe one day in the not too distant future she would be ready to start a family with him. Within seconds her eyes wide open just now began to well with the threat of oncoming tears.

A single tear slipped down her cheek, and with that as a start, another tear was followed by another, and another... and another. Not bothering to wipe her tears away, Lindsay nodded silently glittering her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him, a sweet smile gracing her lips.

Finally, swallowing hard, she spoke with a quiver in her voice. "Yes...With my pleasure." Now she was all smiles.

Feeling a massive relief spread all over his heart the instant she accepted his offer of marriage proposal, Danny simultaneously couldn't help but feel his heart swell to twice its size; he could feel his breath taken away at the sight of her beaming with happy tears. It was so incredibly a beautiful and breathtaking sight that it left him standing stunned by her beauty for some while. He secretly thought he couldn't have enough of her filled with happiness like this, and he would do everything in his power so that he could see her like this for the rest of his life.

Only a few minutes had passed since he stood there entranced by her, to him though, it felt like an eternity. Swallowing hard before he took the proof of his love for her out of the velvet box with his trembling fingertips, he gently slid it onto its new home around her left ring finger. A tiny diamond in her eyes running down her cheek onto her hand was now glistening happily - together with another diamond rested on her finger.

Danny reached out to swipe away her tears with the pad of his thumb till his fingertips touched her cheek, and the next moment Lindsay found herself clutched tightly in his arms.

"I love you - more than words can ever say," he said staring at her with intense loving eyes for an long moment before he leaned down to place a long tender kiss to his lips. The kiss was so soft but passionate that they got deeply lost in each other.

Finally the moment coming when they broke apart, she whispered, "I love you too. And I'm sorry about earlier."

"That's OK, sweetheart. Don't apologize," he flashed a reassuring smile while his hands rubbed her cheek soothingly. He knew what she was apologizing for, without even asking.

"But I shouldn't have got upset. I know I overreacted..."

"Shh..." he cut her off. He took a hold of her chin and made her look at him. "You have every reason to get antsy. I understand. There's no need to rush, 'k?"

She saw genuine understanding and thoughtfulness in his eyes. During the past eight months he had continuously made amends for what he had done to her more than enough, showing how much she mattered to him - both by words and actions. It's her turn to recompense him for his sincerity. "...Thank you." She closed her eyes to think for a moment. Then, with firm determination in her chocolate-brown irises, she voiced her thoughts aloud, "What you have done...Danny, it still hurts sometimes. It's true I'm still emotionally unstable once in a while and I'm fighting hardest against it. But it's also true it could never stop me loving you. I love you for being you Danny. I always do - your weakness, vulnerability and all, cause it makes a part of who you are. I just want you to keep that in mind."

This time it was Danny who stood in stunned silence at what his ears just heard as he looked at her in admiration. He could feel unchecked tears well up in his own eyes. He had already had confidence in himself in what she just said though, her verbal statement made his assurance grow increasingly unshakable; even looking for anywhere in the world, there was no one else but Lindsay that would accept and even love him just the way he was, warts and all. With all the heartache and suffering she had gone through or, rather because of it, she grew stronger. He would never spend a single day without admiring and appreciating her inner fortitude and courage. That he knew for sure. What could he do to deserve this most amazing woman? He didn't know the proper words other than to sincerely thank her for everything she had said to him, so he simply did it. "I _will_...Thanks."

His words were simple, but she understood; he meant it. It was more than enough for her. Smiling contently, she nodded in silence.

Putting his hands on either side of her cheeks, he whispered solemnly, "I can't promise things between us are gonna be always easy. We may have some rough times. But I'll tell you one thing for sure: whatever comes our way, I won't leave you. You an' I, Lindsay, we are in this -_ together_."

A brilliant smile crossed her lips and, she whispered. "_We_ are."

* * *

"Hey, Hawkes! Why are you just standin' around here?"

Feeling Flack's firm hand on his shoulder, the former M.E. turned around. "Hey, Flack! Uh...I just...well, I'm just happy that I witnessed the most romantic and beautiful moment of proposal I've ever seen," he said casting a glance at the newly- affianced couple in their office. The two in question were contemplating each other happily in tears just after he put an engagement ring on her finger.

Raising a questionable eyebrow, "Huh? What do you mean? Did I miss somethin'?" Following his friend's gaze as he asked, Flack peeked inside through the glass wall. Jubilant at what was going on in there, "Whoa! Oh no! Those two have finally settled into the right place!" he shouted. But only briefly. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth surprised at his own voice echoing throughout the hallways.

"Yeah. They have been dancing around each other for so long, but...finally!" Hawkes nodded at the homicide detective's words, a soft satisfied smile gracing his lips.

Flack smiled back as he nodded. "Yeah, yeah. They have really fussed us all!"

Flack's mind automatically went back to the night when the whole team met up in a restaurant a few blocks away from the lab after finally closing the knotty case they had put their energies into over a couple of months.

_The rest of the team's eyes almost popped out of their heads immediately the door opened and Danny escorted Lindsay inside wrapping his arms around her waist securely. Not seeming to care about their colleagues who were all too taken aback by what they had just witnessed to be speechless, the two walked over to a corner booth where their friends had already settled themselves and, Danny held the chair out for Lindsay before he took his own seat next to her. While they enjoyed chatting about anything and everything besides work over served drinks and meals, the two kept on startling their friends as they stared and smiled happily at each other - sometimes Danny reached up to caress Lindsay's cheek affectionately, sometimes he snaked one of his arms across her waist and tucked her closer into his side._

_The looks of sheer delight on the two's faces told their friends everything: they truly loved and trusted in each other. Flack felt immense warmth and relief coursing through his body like a heavy weight had finally been lifted off his mind at the sight before his very eyes. Since Flack knew about Danny cheating on Lindsay by turning to another woman for comfort and witnessed her miscarriage, Danny and Flack's friendship had been a little rocky for quite a while until somewhere along the line Danny informed him that they managed to sort out their relationship. Flack joked in a half-serious tone that punching wasn't going to be suffice, and that he could actually kill Danny next time if, by some chance, he hurt Lindsay. Danny, however, took Flack's words seriously and averred he would never hurt her again, and Flack - in all honesty - couldn't conceal his surprise at Danny's seriousness. Flack found in the man right before his very eyes that he no longer retained any vestige of his former immature, indiscreet and arrogant self. Both Danny and Flack knew since that day they were even closer than they had been before. Flack was just happy to have a smile back to her face because he had known Lindsay in her hardest time. He could only pray that her smile would last as long as a lifetime._

Adam spotted his colleagues as he passed by holding a pile of files with his hands. "Hey, Hawkes! Oh, hey, Flack...What are you guys doing here?" Adam asked stepping beside them, pulling Flack from his reverie.

"Hey, Adam! You're just in time! Now look!" Flack shifted his attention to the twosome who were kissing deeply in their office as he put his arm around the lab tech's shoulders.

"What's going on? Whoa...Wow! Oh my Gosh! Do you think they have forgotten the fact that their office is glazed?"

"Maybe. Right now those love birds only have eyes for each other, I guess," Flack said, grinning knowingly, and then he relayed Adam everything they had witnessed just a moment before.

Adam shifted from one foot to the other with excitement. "Oh, I gotta go! I should let Stella know about this! She will definitely stamp her feet with mortification to learn that she is the last to know about this news!" The younger lab tech said, waving his hasty goodbyes over his shoulder before he walked off in search of Stella.

* * *

A little later Danny whispered in her hair as he inhaled her scent, "Linds...?"

"Mmmm...?" she asked noncommittally with her face buried in his chest.

Keeping his arms loosely around her, he murmured under his breath, "This is your fault, babe."

Glancing up at him through her eyelashes, she asked with a questionable look on her face, "Huh? I can't see your point. What's my fault?"

Releasing a deep sigh, "My point is...you know, I mean...I've already reserved a restaurant to ask you to marry me in a romantic atmosphere tonight, but you have brought everythin' I have drawn up for you to naught," he said with his voice registering a slight note of disappointment.

Lindsay couldn't resist doubling over with laughter at his initial romantic plan of marriage proposal while she felt herself extremely happy.

"What's so funny?" he asked with an exaggerated pout.

"I'm sorry, but...Danny Messer is such a romantic! Seriously?" She chuckled.

"You're blamin' me for bein' romantic?" he retorted.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying you're so cute, you know that?" she said playfully.

"Hey! You playin' with me? Besides, I ain't cute!"

"No, I'm not." Lindsay licked her lips in contemplation before her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as if a light bulb went off in her head. "And don't worry, honey! Everything will be OK," she said, the teasing still in her face.

"Uh...Why have I got a feelin' that I'd rather not know it?" he inquired rubbing the bridge of his nose.

She gave him a smirk with a mischievous spark in her eyes. "I've got an idea!"

"Babe... What'd you have in mind?" he asked gingerly.

"Well, we'll go to the restaurant tonight and you propose to me once again, and BOOM! Nothing will be ruined, okay?" Lindsay winked playfully at him.

"What!?"

"Ha, you should see your face, Danny." Lindsay laughed.

"You're a riot, Montana."

"I know."

"Seriously though, babe...goin' all out like this was to propel me right into an all-or-nothin' struggle, yet are you sayin' you would make me do this again?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yep," she said. "Besides, I couldn't be happier no matter how many marriage proposals I'm offered."

His jaw hit the floor. "What? You...?" he asked in horror.

Chuckling softly, she tapped his chin playfully. "But only from you," Lindsay added, pecking his cheek.

After breathing a sigh of relief, he chuckled. "I think I can handle it."

* * *

A little more later they were still in each other's arms.

Relaxing fully in his arms, "...Danny?" Lindsay asked listening to the steadily rhythmic beat of his heart beneath her ear.

Gently rocking her back and forth in his arms, "Mmmm...?" Danny mumbled under the breath.

She glanced up at him. "Can I ask you something?"

He was happily intoxicated with the fact that she was now his fiancee', soon-to-be Mrs. Messer. _God, I love this feelin'!_ Danny pressed his lips to her forehead. "Sure. What is it, sweetheart?"

"Well, just wondering. Is there any chance that you will be Mr. Danny Monroe?" she inquired, carrying off a surprisingly playful prank.

"What?" He stared at her in disbelief. "How...I mean, how did you...?" he spluttered, dumbfounded.

An arch grin crept across her lips. "Danny, I'm not a CSI, for anything. I just knew it if that's what you're meaning," she said as a matter of fact.

Of course, she was right. She always managed to find out. He had to admit it. How could he ever underestimate her formidable detective skills? "You know, you can let it go. Please?" he begged her in a miserable voice.

"There's no way I can let it go easily, honey. And what do you say to that?" She shot him a triumphant smirk.

Danny groaned inwardly, but a moment later he finally resigned. "...As you like."

***The End***

* * *

**I want to thank each and every one of you for your support and reviews. Your encouragement and support are greatly appreciated, and I cannot thank you enough for reading this story. I have had a wonderful time writing it, and I hope you have had a wonderful time reading it. There is a possibility I will post one more story about Danny and Lindsay's a little bit future moment, so keep an eye out for any that may pop up.**

**Until then, bye!**

**Daisy x**


End file.
